In conductive composite materials in which a plurality of prepregs obtained by impregnating a conductive fiber fabric, for instance, a carbon fiber fabric, with a thermoset resin or a thermoplastic resin are laminated, arrangement disorder of fibers may occur during production. For example, a method for detecting the arrangement disorder of the fibers in the conductive composite material may include ultrasonic testing (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).